


【源藏】为虎作伥

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】为虎作伥

半藏听到了那个男人回来的声音。沉重的脚步踏在冰雪上，发出吱嘎之声。接着那个男人的身影便出现在洞穴的尽头，他信步而来，手中提着两把陨铁剑，脚下还跟着一头白皮黑纹的虎，奇特的甲胄中散发出点点寒气，金属相撞叮当作响。

“我还真未见过你这么冥顽不化的伥鬼。”

他一路行至半面前站定，上下打量了一番。半藏被铁链束缚在洞穴深处，沉重枷锁一圈圈缠绕在手腕和身体，勒出微红的痕迹。

半藏躲开他的眼神，不愿与他相对。但男人显然并不允许他逃避，手中长剑一转，剑柄便堪堪抵住他的下颌，令他不得不抬起头来。

“喂，伥鬼。”

男人蹲下身来，他的神色有些漫不经心，嘴角的笑意看去却分外嘲讽。

“想获得自由吗？”

※源藏。  
※白虎源X恶鬼藏。  
※一发完，肉夹刀，多私设。

半藏还没来得及开口，男人已经耐不住加深了嘴角的笑意，一字一顿地宣告了对他的审判——

“想得美。”

1.

“没有我的允许，你永远也不能从这里逃出去。”

岛田半藏第一次试着挣开这该死的锁链时男人便这么警告过他。那时候男人靠在巨大的白虎身上，漫不经心的用手指挠着白虎的下巴，侧过头来看他，“那是专门用来镇守妖鬼的神物，何况伥鬼本就违抗不了我的命令。你最好祈祷我一直这么好心情，而不是把你吊起来。”

——“还是说你更喜欢被吊起来？”

男人撤开了顶在他下颌上的剑柄，捏住他的下巴，“喂，这几天以来我发现……好像被这样吊起来，你反而会更容易兴奋起来的样子。”

他的手指滑入半藏腿间，压低声音仿佛甜蜜又恶毒的蛊惑，“你说是不是？”

手指触及腿间的瞬间始终不动声色的半藏猛地挣扎起来，束缚着这具身体的铁链随之摇晃起来，发出清脆的金属铮鸣。

“滚开！”

他几乎用尽全身仅剩的力气，猛地提膝撞开对方的手臂。男人没料到还会遭到这样激烈的反抗，并不生气，反倒露出饶有兴致的笑容，“原来你还有力气？”

束缚在半藏手腕上的铁链被猛地扯住，半藏只觉得一股力气将他整个儿带了起来，不自觉地后仰起上身，让流畅的肌肉曲线全然暴露在对方眼前。

“那么——”

在调整了铁链后男人一把捏住他的下巴，嘴角的弧度藏进一丝冷意，“能想起我是谁了吗？”

2.

从他化为伥鬼的第一天开始，这个跟在白虎身后出现的男子便拿了这所谓的“神物”将他锁于这不见天日之处，仿佛有与素未谋面的自己有什么深仇大恨。

男子仿佛只是为了折辱他一般，这几日来只用手指和唇舌恣意玩弄他的身体。半藏只觉得自己从内到外、每一寸皮肤都被仔细且残忍的抚弄过。

他并不明白这个神将要做什么，若说只是为了找个禁脔，男人却又从未真正进入他的身体，只慢条斯理地将深藏于半藏体内、连他自己都不知道的火焰点燃。

不是没有问过这个问题，尽管大部分时候半藏只是在对方灵活的手指下咬紧嘴唇试图从阻止从唇间泄露的声音。然而在他以强自压抑着的沙哑声音问出“你为什么这么做”的时候，神将只是抬起头来似笑非笑地看他，问出了那个自囚禁以来便无数次重复过得，唯一的问题——

“你知道我是谁吗？”

半藏当然不知道。

自己与这位神将素未谋面，半藏如此确信。即便从神将摘下面具后的眉目半藏能隐约看出与自己的相似之处，但或许那只是岛田家的遗传基因——毕竟神将大约都是千百年前的人，与他能有多少关系？

别说他的名字了，就连神将这个身份，也不过是半藏自己的猜测。传说这居住着罕见白虎的山原本是镇守邪物的，有白虎化身的神将专门负责肃清一切妖邪。

白虎乃是凶邪的神将，因此半藏第一次看见那男子眉目之中藏着的戾气也并不觉得奇怪。但他始终不明白这个人到底要做什么。

“你应该记得我的。”

男人捏紧他的下巴，一字一顿地说。

“就算所有人都忘了，你也应该记得我。岛田半藏。”

3.

当手指圈拢住腿间热烫物事的时候半藏仰起头，将难耐的轻哼憋回喉间。

男人的手指熟练地在性器上打着圈儿，原本因反抗而绷紧的腿部肌肉也逐渐失去力气。很快被用力捋动的性器顶端便耐不住滴落了黏腻液体，令半藏清晰听到那淫糜的水声。

“你看，这不是很兴奋吗。”

即便以愤怒地眼神瞪视对方，半藏却无法反驳。这几天以来他自己都未曾触碰过的部分已经被男人仔仔细细地摸了个透。所有敏感之处都被仔细照顾，自顶端、柱身到囊袋内侧，都被男人指尖抚摩过。或许是因为白虎化身的关系，男人的指甲分外坚硬，刮在敏感的肌肤上令半藏几乎要忍不住唇间泄露的喘息。

他试图装作无所谓的样子，但面上浮现出的绯红和在眼角积聚起来的雾气却暴露了他的感受。

“你啊，被完全不认识的人抚摸也会这么兴奋吗？”

男人的声音带着藏不住的恶意，令半藏忍不住又挣扎起来。叮当作响的铁链很快再次收紧，男人强迫他转过脸来，“你是不是特别喜欢这样比较粗暴的啊？我不是警告过你吗，挣扎是没有用的。”

半藏不肯说话，垂下眼睛躲开他的视线。他也不知道自己的身体为何会有如此激烈的反应，毕竟正值青年，半藏也不是没有自慰过，但对欲望的渴求不可过度，这是岛田家一直以来的教育，哪有尝过男人这样细致到几乎残忍的方法。

——不过是正常的生理反应罢了，他这样告诉自己。

但无可否认的是当男人扯着铁链，迫使他与自己对视是，半藏便觉得身体里有一股并不寻常的热度直蹿起来，好似要将他的理智也燃烧殆尽。

似乎要将他扭曲的表情尽收眼底似的，男人仔细打量着他的面孔，接着他松开了圈拢在性器上的手指，按住半藏紧绷的臀部。

“……滚开！”

当意识到那手指在放肆揉捏之后便要潜入臀缝，半藏终于忍不住再次挣扎起来。但没等他有所动作，男人便有所预料似的一扯锁链，强行分开了他的双腿。

“都到这个时候还想逃……是该说固执呢，还是傻？”

男人发出一声轻笑，指尖落在蠕动收缩的穴口。连日来的玩弄让这具身体早就适应了即将到来的快感，当他试图抚平褶皱的时候耳边传来的呼吸声终于按捺不住地变得凌乱炽热。

“你还是记不得我吗？”

明明是这样淫乱的时刻，在手指缓缓推入体内的同时，半藏却听到男人异常冷静的嗓音。

——与其说是冷静，不如说是一种压抑着愤怒、仇恨的声音，令半藏无端觉得自己的背后泛起一丝凉意。但这一丝异样很快被身体里蒸腾起来的燥热压了下去，深埋在身体里的手指很快动作起来，或许是因为手指上早便有了的茧和遍布的伤痕，敏感的穴肉感觉到的不只是快感还有被摩擦着的疼痛。

但就连那疼痛也是甜蜜的，带着微弱电流般的快感。

“那么，就稍微给你一点提示吧。”

在第二根手指撑开后穴的同时，男人的嗓音再次响起。他仿佛在叙述一个再遥远不过的故事，情绪并无起伏，同时指尖在罅隙深处摩擦——那里正蠕动着、抽搐着将他的手指缓缓吞入。

被强行撑开的内壁战栗着入侵体内的手指，湿润的体液因摩擦发出糜乱的水声，在神将的手指微微勾起，压上半藏体内最敏感之处的时候，仿佛顺着脊背窜上来的电流直窜入脑，让半藏无意识地抽动了一下腰部，发出断续的呻吟，“不——不行！”

明明仿佛连思考都要被蒸腾起来的热度融化，当男人贴在他耳边发出恶劣的笑声时，半藏还是清晰分辨出了那刻薄的嘴唇里吐出的字句。

“你还记得岛田家的传说吗？只要一碰到大旱或者大涝的年份，就要向山上的白虎神进献一位二十岁的成年男子作为祭品。”

4.

沿途的灯笼照亮青年的面容，他一言不发，紧抿的唇角露出一丝决绝的弧度。他穿着绘有繁复虎纹的衣衫，衣衫上缠着一匝红线，末端的金铃随着他的动作，发出叮叮当当的轻响。

半藏看不清他的面容，只看到青年站在穿有白衣的人群中，随着铃声步步向他靠近。

“请为他净化身心吧，岛田大人。”

他听见有人在耳边轻声催促，于是低下头去，看见自己手中握着的御币。

“只要您为他净化了身心，就可以将他献祭给白虎神大人，有神的庇佑，我们一定不会再因为这大旱而饱受饥寒之苦……”

像是担心他无法下定决心似的，那个人在他耳边又絮絮叨叨说了半日。于是半藏顿了一顿，还是扬起了手中的御币。

当币束滑过视线，不知谁的灯笼晃了一下，暖黄色的灯光落在青年面容上，半藏隐约看见半张脸，与自己相似的眉目里藏着令半藏目眩的恨意。

5.

一道温热的粗糙触感落在脸上，半藏挣扎了片刻，才终于掀开沉重的眼皮。

“嗷呜？”

是那神将养着的白虎，正围着他打转，无意识地甩来甩去的虎尾擦过他的面颊。

他动了动酸痛的手臂，那沉重的镣铐仍牢牢锢住他的身体，所幸男人放长了锁链，令他可以躺倒在地上。半藏只觉得全身都带着一种麻痹的酸痛，好似被使用过度般，软软的使不上力气。

——神将依然一如既往的恶劣，以手指和唇舌将他的身体从内到外的玩弄了一遍，直至他被吊着手臂也跪不住身体、连腰都抬不起来为止，才最终放过他。

半藏对自己的反应也感到意外，他并非贪欲的人，最年轻时也连自慰都不多，但男人的手指就像带着电流般，只要落在身上，便好似能指引他体内深藏的火焰涌向正确的方向般。

“你醒了？”

踏过碎石与青苔的声音将他惊醒，半藏蓦地抬起头来，看见那位正一边擦拭着陨铁剑上或许是血迹的东西一边向他走来，没等他有所动作，便随手一扯锁链，令他被迫跪坐起来。

“你想起我是谁了吗？”

就像之前重复的那千百遍一样，神将问出了半藏无法回答的问题。

半藏抿紧嘴唇，他仍未猜出这个神将的身份，只是昨日他提到那残忍的传说时脑中浮现过些许印象。但半藏仍记得昨日梦境里的画面，穿着奇特衣物的男子踏过漫长山路，站在自己面前。

——那是与神将的过去有关的梦吗？

捏在下巴上的手指蓦地加大了力气，将半藏从思绪中扯回，神将神色不满地提高声音，“你在想什么？”

“……”

半藏抬起眼来看他，逆光的男子面上满是阴影，但半藏仍藉着那冰冷的雪光看清那下半张脸。

与梦中无异。

于是半藏开口，即便被捏紧了下巴令他的字句有些模糊，但从神将拧紧的眉头他还是看出对方听懂了——

“你是曾经被献祭的人。”

“……不止。”

但神将并没有对这个答案感到满意，反倒露出了越加愤怒的眼神。他捏紧了手指，力道大得让半藏以为他想捏碎自己的骨骼，接着他猛地将半藏的脸拉近。

半藏震惊地睁大眼，这是神将从未做过的事情。但男人显然完全不在乎半藏的反应，他以激烈的动作侵入半藏的口腔，舌尖撬开牙关扫过半藏的齿根，令半藏连吞咽唾液的动作都不可得，只能定定凝视着近在咫尺的那双眼睛。

那双青蓝色的、轮廓锋利的眼睛，唯有瞳孔子夜般漆黑。他们都没有闭眼，像是在对彼此确认着什么般，默不作声地相互凝视。

——“我们不应该接吻。”

半藏听到了自己的声音。

——“我们不应该接吻，……”

原本应该是某个人名字的位置被一阵令人头痛的噪音取代，半藏猛地挣开神将的嘴唇侧过头去，露出抗拒的神色。但神将并不允许他抗拒，掰着他的脸扭回来，又接着吻了上去。

过于激烈的吻挑起不算陌生的感觉，半藏连吊在空中的手指都不自觉地捏紧，偏偏腰里发软，连提膝反抗的动作都做不到。

“和不认识的人接吻也会这么有感觉吗？”

当这个吻结束的时候神将的手也按住了半藏企图合拢的膝盖，顺着不着丝缕的大腿摸了上去，落在已经不受控地发起热来的性器上，“昨天让你射了那么多次，还没满足吗？”

光是挑逗的词句就让分身再次精神了些许，半藏无意识地弓起脊背，抬起蒙上水雾的眼睛狠狠地瞪向始作俑者。

“虽然你还没想起我，但身体似乎已经想起来了呢。”

男人的手指顺着半藏平坦的腹部摸上去，薄到显得冷峻的嘴唇贴在半藏的耳根，湿润温热的吐息落入半藏耳里。

“哥哥。”

6.

——“源氏……”

半藏呼吸紊乱，眼角绯红，却字句清晰地。

“你是岛田源氏。”

束缚着手臂的铁链猝然消失，失去力气的身体落在男人怀中，半藏抬头，看见源氏泛起一丝青蓝色的眼睛里，蒙上一层湿润的雾气。

7.

岛田半藏终于想起来了。

五年前花村大旱，颗粒无收，民众最终决定向传说中的白虎山神献祭二十岁的青年男子。所有花村的青年男子都参与了抽签，而最终的结果……

是岛田源氏，岛田家的次子，他唯一的兄弟。

彼时尽管在如此艰难的年头，仍然养尊处优的岛田二公子从未想过自己会变成祭品，是半藏亲手给他送去足以令人沉眠不醒的药酒。

是他亲自将自己的兄弟送入地狱。

难怪从他进入雪山开始那巨大不似人间生物的白虎便始终追随着他的脚步，直到他最终变为伥鬼；难怪男人见到他的时候藏不住眉目间的戾气，将他锁于这不见天日之处；也难怪男人要以这样的手段百般折辱。

——因为他们本来，就是这样悖德的、相爱着的兄弟啊。

是他为了保护自己将一切不义都强行抛于脑后，还以为自己一直是那个为了岛田家付出一切、从无过错的家主。

8.

“源——唔——”

当带着茧的拇指摩擦过湿润的铃口，半藏忍不住捏着源氏的肩膀发出无法抑制的呻吟。源氏的手指顺着柱身仔细揉捏，令触电般的快感从腿间蔓延开来，半藏连膝盖都颤抖起来，泛白的指节全然用不上力，更遑论推开他。

此刻半藏正以一个羞耻的姿势坐在源氏怀中，被玩弄到不自觉地弓起脊背。源氏侧过头来亲吻着——或者说啃咬着他的脖颈，或许是化身神将的关系，源氏的虎牙分外尖锐，刺得半藏感到皮肤一丝麻痒的疼痛。就连这感觉也化成了快感，令半藏连手臂都酸软起来，即便伸手推拒也毫无作用。

“这么有感觉？”

源氏察觉到兄长无力的手指，不由发出一声轻笑。几日来的玩弄让半藏的身体分外敏感，根本抵抗不了手指和唇舌的挑逗。源氏待半藏的体液已经湿了一手，才好整以暇地抱住半藏的腰，将他放倒在地上。

过于冰冷的石面触及背部，令半藏打了个寒噤。源氏眉头一皱，向白虎扬了扬下巴，“过来！”

那盘踞在一边打盹、时不时掀开眼皮看看不知道在做何事的两人的白虎得了指令，便颠颠儿跑过来，围着两人转了一圈，找了个合适的地方趴下。源氏也不客气，让半藏靠在白虎身上。不只是粗糙皮毛的触感，隔着薄薄一层皮肤，半藏甚至连猛兽的呼吸也能感觉到。

但源氏没给他更多的思考机会，他很快低下头去，接着半藏便清晰感到那贴上分身的嘴唇，湿热吐息落在硬热的性器上，便令分身又吐出几滴液体。很快源氏的舌尖便缠上湿热的顶端——与想象中不同，神将的舌尖是一种异样的冰冷，令半藏从身体深处发出一声哀鸣。一瞬间半藏回忆起那从面甲中散发而出的寒气，或许那是对神将的某种诅咒——但很快他就没法思考了，热烈的唇舌湮没了他的思考，令半藏连脚尖都蜷缩起来。

“住——”

他连一句完整的话都说不出，下半句话很快化作破碎的喘息，半藏不自觉地抽动了一下腰身，源氏趁机托住他的臀部，按住他的大腿内侧。

“哥哥还是老样子。”

他语气里带着点冷意，令半藏觉得方才在他眼中看到的水汽都不过是错觉。半藏咬着牙试图忍住自己变调的呻吟，“你……你为什么……”

没有回应，即便他们都清楚半藏在为什么，源氏只是低下头去，接着半藏便察觉到温热湿软的触感落在隐秘的罅隙——那是神将昨日才恣意玩弄过的地方。

男人像是在确认什么似的，舌尖耐心地描绘过每一处褶皱，好似要将它们充分展平。没等半藏发出抗拒的声音，男人的舌尖已经钻入体内，早被调教成熟的穴口立刻蠕动着收缩，也不知是抵抗还是欢迎。

“别……源氏，不……”

连拒绝的声音听去都分外虚弱，落在半藏自己耳中都觉得过分情色。被同性舔弄拿出本来是再羞耻不过的事情，但半藏只觉得身体里的热度再度蒸腾起来，令他阵阵眩晕。

一根手指猛然挤进身体，半藏几乎是下意识地手指一收，抓紧了身下的白虎皮。被揪疼了的白虎发出一声不满的“嗷”，尾巴蓦地一甩，正抽在半藏腰眼。

野兽粗糙的皮毛落在身上，半藏惊得不自觉缩紧了后穴，将源氏的手指绞紧。神将“啧”了一身，拍拍他绷紧的臀肌，“太紧了，放松点。”

没等半藏反应，第二根手指已经顺着湿润的甬道挤了进去。柔软温热的肠壁颤抖着将男人的手指吞没，却犹自在努力抽缩着试图推出那作祟的异物，直到男人的指尖微微勾起，落在最敏感的一点。

“——唔！”

半藏只觉得那足以焚烧理智的热度蔓延到四肢百骸，连指尖都在微微颤抖。即便没有任何人去抚摩，半藏的性器硬热着滴下液珠。在第三根手指也进入体内、将柔软的甬道撑开后，大约是觉得满意，源氏终于抽离了搅动着的手指，接着他贴到半藏耳边，一字一顿地说——

“我恨你。”

当源氏最终进入他身体的时候，半藏的性器已经炽热着抵在了源氏腹部，淫乱的液体在身体上留下一道湿润痕迹。

“这么兴奋？”

源氏扯住他的头发，令他不得不仰起头，将脆弱的喉管暴露在男人眼前。源氏的牙齿几乎是立刻就落在喉口，带着要将他吞噬殆尽般的力道。或许是化身为虎的关系，男人的犬齿分外尖利，脆弱喉管被人掌握的感觉让半藏的腰部猛然抽动了一下，后穴不自觉缩紧，吞咽着深埋在体内的凶器。

“久违的被亲生弟弟进入的感觉怎么样？”

源氏贴在他耳边呢喃，仿佛爱语的内容却让半藏捏在对方肩膀上的手指不自觉收紧。

——他们其实已经很久没做了，但几天来源氏的恣意玩弄让半藏的身体仿佛又回到从前的状态，湿热甬道背叛主人的意志，以放荡的姿态吞咽着肉刃，仿佛仍觉得不足够般。

那凶器有着手指无法比拟的力度，挤开努力抽缩的肉壁，贪婪地向更深处戳刺。半藏全然无暇去擦拭自己满额的汗水，只惊得弓起背，下意识地绞紧后穴将源氏的分身吞没。源氏发出一声气促的闷哼，终于耐不住性子，扣着半藏的腰部恣意抽插起来。

“啊、啊啊——”

或许是他们的动作太过激烈，安静打盹的白虎也转过头来，一双琥珀似的眼睛打量着两人，试着将头凑过来，在半藏的手臂上舔了一下。

“做什么？”

源氏猛地腾出手来拍了一下虎头，白虎惊得发了个抖，委委屈屈地“嗷”了一声缩回去，尾巴仍不安分地甩着。

明明已经被扣着腰部深深进入，源氏好像仍觉得不足，仿佛要寻求着更深入的贴近般。他的动作已经足够称得上粗暴了，但半藏的身体仍因为这狂暴而性感的刺激起了更加激烈的反应，湿热的甬道以放荡的频率收缩着吞咽。

“源……氏……”

当眼泪不受控地滑落时半藏终于从喉咙里挤出呼唤，他连喘息都紊乱破碎，却努力伸出手将源氏拉近，寻求每一寸皮肤的贴近。

浊液弄脏了源氏腹部的同时攀上顶峰的男人也在他怀中晕了过去，已经化身为神将的男人低下头去看向兄长，将湿漉漉腻在额际的头发拨开。

“但我们终于在一起了，哥哥。”

他拥紧伥鬼的身体，湿润的汗水让两人的肌肤腻在一处，神将将头埋进伥鬼的颈窝，让一滴冰凉的液体混迹在汗水当中，不见踪影。

白虎扭过头来，凑过来讨好地舔了舔主人的手。源氏脸一黑，按住白虎的头，“下回别乱碰我的东西，知不知道？”

-END-


End file.
